Love Trial
Love Trial (恋愛裁判 Renai Saiban) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da 40mP. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Cute. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"These days, even crimes of passion are settled in court! No jury could convict the cuteness of this adorably-evolving love song! Now, is your verdict "Guilty" or "Innocent"!?"'' Liriche Giapponese=Oh! No! No! No! ちょっと魔がさしたんだ そう、僕は君だけが全てさ ねえ、情状酌量をください 僕独りじゃ生きてけない Oh! Jesus! そんな眼で見ないで もう、金輪際　心入れ替えるよ ねえ、だから執行猶予で 一度だけ見逃して 計画的な犯行のこのアリバイ工作も 君だけは騙せない 小手先の手品じゃ No! No! No! まさに恋愛裁判 君は僕にどれくらいの罪を問う？ 最終弁論　涙の後に君から告げられた 僕は「有罪」 Oh! No! No! No! 最悪の事態だ そう、君にフラれるくらいなら ねえ、いっそ君の手で僕を 暗闇に突き落としてよ Oh! Jesus! 論より証拠だ もう、僕は取り繕わないよ ねえ、 ずっと君の監獄に 閉じ込めてもいいから 性格的な問題と一度だけの過ちで 君はもう戻らない 口先の弁護じゃもう許されない どこが完全犯罪？ 君も僕も同じだけの悲しみを 愛した人　愛された人 互いを裁き合う宿命だから 有罪判決 君は僕にどれくらいの罪を問う？ 終身刑で償う覚悟 死ぬまで君だけを守るよ 恋愛裁判 君が僕に教えてくれた真実 偽りの涙の後で 密かに微笑んだ小悪魔 そう、君も「有罪」|-|Romaji=Oh! No! No! No! chotto ma ga sashitan da sou, boku wa kimi dake ga subete sa nee, joujou shakuryou wo kudasai boku hitori ja ikitekenai Oh! Jesus! sonna me de minaide mou, konrinzai kokoro irekaeru yo nee, dakara shikkou yuuyo de ichido dake minogashite keikakuteki na hankou no kono ALIBI kousaku mo kimi dake wa damasenai kotesaki no tejina ja NO! NO! NO! masani renai saiban kimi wa boku ni dore kurai no tsumi wo tou? saishuu benron namida no ato ni kimi kara tsugerareta boku wa "GUILTY" Oh! No! No! No! saiaku no jitai da sou, kimi ni furareru kurai nara nee, isso kimi no te de boku wo kurayami ni tsukiotoshite yo Oh! Jesus! ron yori shouko da mou, boku wa toritsukurowanai yo nee, zutto kimi no kangoku ni tojikomete mo ii kara seikakuteki na mondai to ichido dake no ayamachi de kimi wa mou modoranai kuchisaki no bengo ja mou yurusarenai doko ga kanzen hanzai? kimi mo boku mo onaji dake no kanashimi wo aishita hito aisareta hito tagai wo sabakiau sadame dakara yuuzai hanketsu kimi wa boku ni dore kurai no tsumi wo tou? shuushinkei de tsugunau kakugo shinu made kimi dake wo mamoru yo renai saiban kimi ga boku ni oshiete kureta shinjitsu itsuwari no namida no ato de hisoka ni hohoenda koakuma sou, kimi mo "GUILTY"|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Oh! No! No! No! I don't know what came over me You know you're everything to me C'mon, cut me some extenuating circumstances I can't keep living alone Oh! Jesus! Don't look at me like that Please, I'll do anything　I'll have a change of heart Just suspend my sentence Let it go this once My alibi for this pre-meditated crime Won't fool you Cheap tricks are a no! no! no! My love's on trial Just how many crimes are you going to accuse me of? Closing statement　After the tears You pronunced me guilty Oh! No! No! No! This is a worst-case scenario If you're going to dump me At least use your own hands When you toss me into the darkness Oh! Jesus! Evidence speaks louder than words I won't make excuses Look, you can lock me in your prison For as long as you want Personality differences and one little mistake Were all it took to keep you away No clever defense will get me off the hook What's so perfect abput my crime? You and I bear the same sadness The one who loved　The one who was loved We're fated to put each other on trial So the verdict is "guilty" Just how many crimes are you going to accuse me of? I'm ready to do life to pay for my crimes Protecting you till the day I die Love Trial The truth you told me After the false tears A little devil smiling your secret smile I know you're guilty too Video 【初音ミク】 恋愛裁判 【Project DIVA X】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X 【初音ミク】恋愛裁判【VR Future Live】|Hatsune Miku: VR Future Live with Project DIVA Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2014